prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Adams
| birth_place = Niagara Falls, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Niagara Falls, New York | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2000 | retired = }} "Inferno" Johnny Adams is a Western New York wrestler. He is formerly affiliated with Empire State Wrestling (ESW), NWA Upstate and Next Era Wrestling Niagara. Adams currently wrestles under the revived Empire State Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Early History Adams, a Niagara Falls, New York native, began wrestling in the neighboring province of Ontario, Canada. He wrestled with several promotions, including Fighting Spirit Pro Wrestling and Neo Spirit Pro. Adams teamed with Cody Steele to form the tag team, American Steele. American Steele worked several promotions for over a year. Steele and Adams were part of the first ever Tag Team Table Turmoil, an innovative match where six tag teams competed. Teams were eliminated through tables. After a year, Steele and Adams parted ways. As an individual competitor, Adams began to win matches more frequently and gained a large fan following. After several years of experience in Ontario, Adams turned his sights on his hometown and the dominant local wrestling promotion, Empire State Wrestling. ESW History Adams burst onto the ESW scene at Full Throttle 2004 to take on the challenge of Chris Cooper. Adams quickly became entwined in a pair of feuds soon after his first appearance in ESW. At Anarchy 2004, Adams teamed with Cade Cassidy and Damien Alexander against Club Elite. Halfway through the match, Cassidy walked out on the match as Adams struggled for a tag, leading to Adams being pinned later in the match. This led to a match between Adams and Cassidy at the follow ESW May-hem 2004. That match ended with Cassidy walking out on the match, allowing himself to be counted. While several months would pass without the in-ring feud between Adams and Cassidy continuing, their personal feud would not end there. After winning a match over TSK at Unsanctioned 2004 in June, another feud was sparked, with Danny Magic. Magic terrorized Adams the following month when he threw shockingly threw a ball of fire in Adams' face. Magic and Adams met at WrestleBash 2004 in August, looking to settle their rivalry, but their match ended when Magic was disqualified for throwing fire at the referee. Adams was quick to ask ESW officials for a rematch, looking to get the win he clearly deserved. And the ESW front office was ready to order the match, but have since lost contact with Danny Magic, leading many to believe Magic wanted no more part of Adams. Adams appeared to be on a roll, as he defeated the much bigger and stronger Eric Everlast at ESW Pilgrims & Piledrivers 2004 in November. He was favored to pick up another win over Cade Cassidy at ESW Season's Beatings 2004 when he was signed to once again face the wrestler he has the most heat with in the ESW locker room. However, one factor Adams had not had experience with from Cassidy in their first match from May was Cassidy's "personal assistant" Armand handicapping him at ringside. The match was practically a two-on-one and ended with Cassidy cheating his way to victory. NWA History When ESW was dissolved and absorbed into NWA, Adams disappeared from the scene. He appeared again late in 2006 to begin competing in NWA Empire's new home at the St. Johnsburg Fire Hall. Since then, Adams has appeared in almost every match, either wrestling alone or in a tag team. On August 24, 2008, Adams was in a title match with current NWA Empire Heavyweight Champion Jonny Puma. Adams lost the match, after interference from Puma's allies, Ice and Cooper. On December 6, 2008, Adams participated in a three-way match with Kevin Grace and Tommy Mandrake for the ESW Lord of the Ring Championship. Adams and Grace paired up to take Mandrake before turning on each other. Adams successfully won the championship. He vacated the championship when he left to join fellow former ESW wrestlers in a new independent wrestling promotion, Next Era Wrestling Niagara. NEW Niagara Adams, with long time Western New York wrestlers Johnny Puma, Kevin Grace and Will "Mastiff" Calrissian, joined the NEW Niagara wrestling promotion. The first match was held in Niagara Falls, New York on January 31, 2009. Adams fought alongside Tommy Mandrake against Troy Buchnan and Eric Everlast. After Mandrake walked off the ring, leaving Adams stranded, a feud between the two began. On April 4, Adams took on Mandrake in a revenge match. Cornering Mandrake, Adams quickly finished him with the Burning Hammer. But as Adams prepared to leave the ring, a new foe appeared. NEW's The Caesar arrived on the scene with Ryot in tow. The Caesar issued a challenge to Adams all while bringing Mandrake into his new empire. Throughout 2009, Caesar's Empire challenged Adams through Mandrake, Johnny Swift and Ryot. Adams's matches with members of the Empire were often interrupted by the antics of Caesar or his valet, Purple. Several matches ended in disqualification or required a re-match. Adams often teamed up with Jimmy Andrews to take on the Empire, even using Andrews once as a battering ram to take down the towering Ryot. In fall 2009, Adams left NWA Empire with Puma, Mastiff, Grace and Chris Cooper to join the re-formed Empire State Wrestling. Empire State Wrestling Redux In the new ESW, Adams continued his feud with Caesar and Caesar's newest member, the Superbeast. The Superbeast, weighing in at 350 pounds, easily pummeled Adams, a much smaller opponent. In a January re-match, Adams's speed held off the crushing weight of the Superbeast who was no match for Adams's agility or experience. The match ended in a disqualification when a referee was accidentally knocked out by the Superbeast. The feud between the two continues. In wrestling * Finishing moves **Incinerator **Frog Splash **Burning Hammer **C4 * Signature moves **Brain Kick **Sandstorm **Organ Grinder **DDT * Entrance Music **"Fire" By Scooter Championships and accomplishments *'Empire State Wrestling' :*ESW Interstate Championship (1 time) :*ESW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hurricane (1) *'NWA Empire' :*NWA Empire Lord Of The Dance Championship (1 time) External links * Johnny Adams Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:2000 debuts Category:1982 debuts Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:1982 births